


Смена ролей

by Tykki



Series: KKM-альтернатива [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После битвы при Артеллино Конрад некоторое время был самой популярной фигурой в родной стране и мог сделать очень многое, начиная с захвата фактической власти. Но не сделал. Не исключено, что потому, что одновременно умерла Джулия. Зато он получил роль хранителя её души. Адальберт, не поставленный в известность о том, что будет с душой Джулии, отчаялся, ушёл в государственные изменники и т.д. и т.п. Впрочем, он тоже лапочка, учитывая, что громко и вслух сомневался в верности полукровок именно он, а полукровки во главе с Конрадом получали за это самоубийственные назначения, последним из которых стало Артеллино.<br/>А если бы Конрад всё-таки выбрал по-другому?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смена ролей

_\------_  
Мне не нравится такой Конрад.  
Юури, «Chi niwa Ma no Tsuku Hoshi ga Furu!»  
\------

 _  
_После битвы при Артеллино Конраат, лорд Веллер, стоит на вершине мира, и мир готов склониться пред ним.  
Пусть не весь пока - но для начала хватит и Синма-коку. Жертва Лютенбергской части не должна оказаться напрасной. Пусть почти вся она полегла под Артеллино, но ход войны изменился. И все знают, что обязаны этим командиру лютенбергцев.  
Поэтому он может вернуться в замок Клятвы-на-крови, не опуская взгляда ни перед кем. Поэтому придворные низко кланяются и бормочут: "Ваше Высочество!..", хотя лорд Веллер давно забыл, что так могут обращаться и к нему. Поэтому Совет Десяти аристократов молчит и ждёт, что сделает тот, любое решение которого сейчас безоговорочно поддержит всё население Синма-коку.  
Поэтому Регент стелется перед племянником и обливается холодным потом, колеблясь между немедленным побегом и своевременным покушением.  
Первый раз все забыли о том, что лорд Веллер - полукровка.  
Никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя так. Горячка боя, в который он увлекал за собой, ещё лихорадит его тело и душу, и он словно парит на крыльях своей невозможной победы, и ему кажется, что отныне он сможет совершить всё, что угодно.  
А потом ему сообщают новость. Он не мог ничего знать об этом раньше, как не мог и ничего предотвратить, всё-таки два чуда в одни руки - это чуть-чуть многовато.  
Леди Сюзанна-Джулия фон Винкотт мертва.  
И с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
В какой-то момент, глядя на осунувшуюся Гизелу, сказавшую про Джулию, обнимая рыдающую мать, лорд Веллер думает, что всё-таки всё было зря. Что теперь не важно, как он поступит дальше.  
Но вечером, когда Йозак Гриэ под каким-то предлогом навещает командира в его нынешних - роскошных - апартаментах, он видит в глазах того мрачную решимость.  
\- Жертва наших не должна оказаться напрасной, - говорит лорд Веллер на вопросительный взгляд Йозака. - Штуффель завтра вернётся в свои владения без права их покидать. Я стану Регентом вместо него. Нельзя, чтобы это продолжалось дальше.  
\- Так точно, командир, - первый раз после Артеллино сияет улыбкой Йозак. Лорд Веллер не отвечает ему тем же.  
На следующий день лорд Штуффель фон Шпицберг возмущается и рассказывает, что всегда желал только лучшего для страны; но на самом деле он рад, что так легко отделался. Лорд Веллер, увы, не может позволить себе назначить более суровое наказание, и дело не в том, что Штуффель - один из Десяти, а в том, что он - старший брат его матери.  
И Сесилия благодарна сыну за то, что тот не стал мстить.  
Но проходит не больше получаса с отъезда фон Шпицберга, и терпение нового Регента снова подвергается серьёзному испытанию.  
Потому что, ворвавшись в тронный зал почти по телам пытавшихся задержать его солдат, перед Веллером стоит лорд Адальберт фон Гранц.  
Они меряют друг друга взглядами, далёкими от дружеских. Смерть женщины, которую любили они оба, не только их не примирила, но и увеличила разделявшую их пропасть.  
\- Значит, так? - презрительно спрашивает наконец Адальберт. - Значит, у Син-о появился новый пёс, исправно выполняющий все команды?  
\- Я защищаю страну, - сквозь зубы отвечает лорд Веллер. - Которая является мне родной, что бы за ложь ты ни распространял.  
\- Ложь? - вскидывает голову Адальберт. - Ещё не факт! Что подскажет тебе твоя человеческая кровь теперь, когда ты дорвался до власти? Лечь под Симарон? Или во всём подчиняться мертвецу, который отправил на смерть и Джулию? Одно другого хлеще!  
\- Взять его! - не своим голосом командует лорд Веллер солдатам, неуверенно топчущимся у дверей.  
\- По какому обвинению? - зло хохочет Адальберт, выхватывая меч. - Усомнился в преданности полукровок? Велика беда!  
\- Из-за тебя... - лорд Веллер с белым от ярости лицом сам идёт на него, но вокруг Адальберта - барьер. - Артеллино... Джулия... Из-за тебя!..  
\- Из-за Син-о! - рычит Адальберт. - Из-за проклятого порядка в этой стране, где слова живых значат меньше слов мёртвых! Я отрекаюсь от Синма-коку, и ноги моей здесь не будет, пока это всё не закончится!  
Марёку вокруг него взрывается сполохами, солдат сметает волной, и даже лорд Веллер с трудом удерживается на ногах.  
\- Тебе даже нечего мне противопоставить, - бросает ему через плечо Адальберт. - Полукровка без марёку!  
Ему удаётся покинуть замок беспрепятственно.  
Беда только в том, что, хотя мосты за собой он и сжёг без колебаний, лорд Адальберт фон Гранц не знает, что ему делать после этого.  
  
В храме Син-о дух досадливо прищёлкивает языком. Ситуация не совсем такая, как хотелось бы, но ничего непоправимого в ней нет.  
Конечно, с миссией лучше бы справился первый, но, раз теперь ему не до того, на худой конец сойдёт и второй.  
А что до проклятий и оскорблений - то никто, если ему дадут выбор, на них свою жизнь строить не станет.  
Нужно только немножко подождать.  
  
В итоге Адальберт оседает не так уж далеко от границы. Люди из деревень быстро начинают считать его местным героем - он яростно защищает их от мадзоку, хотя для него это не больше чем способ свести счёты.  
Там его и застаёт известие о заключении мира. Условия у того не сказать, что б совсем хорошие, но все в Синма-коку помнят, что до Артеллино подписать предлагали только безоговорочную капитуляцию. И даже Адальберт, если бы смог отбросить свою пристрастность, увидел бы, что лучшего добиться было нельзя.  
Вскоре начинают доноситься и слухи о возведении барьера вокруг страны. Всех владеющих сильной марёку собирают в замке Клятвы-на-крови, чтобы они приступили к осуществлению этих планов.  
Регент собирается закрыть страну от внешних воздействий, практически прекратить экспорт и импорт.  
Люди часто говорят Адальберту, что, может, оно и к лучшему. Пусть проклятые мадзоку варятся в собственном соку, не мешая остальному миру своим присутствием.  
Адальберт только хмыкает. Решение кажется ему пораженческим.  
Когда к нему приходит первое послание из храма Син-о, он, побагровев от ярости, рвёт то на части.  
Второе послание постигает та же судьба.  
И только третье Адальберт всё-таки вскрывает.  
Впрочем, прочтя, он тут же сминает его и зашвыривает в угол.  
Но после этого его часто можно видеть погружённым в задумчивость.  
Вместо четвёртого послания к нему является одна из храмовых стражниц.  
\- Мне нечего там делать, - сразу рычит Адальберт, не дожидаясь даже приветствий. - А Син-о нечего мне сказать, разве что он извиниться хочет? Почему-то сомневаюсь!  
Стражница терпеливо ждёт окончания вспышки.  
\- Госпожа Ульрике просила вас увидеться с ней, - мелодично говорит она. - Ей хочется поговорить с вами о надежде.  
\- Вон! - орёт Адальберт.  
Через неделю стражница приходит опять.  
На третий раз Адальберт возвращается с ней в Синма-коку.  
Маленькая Ульрике встречает его во внутреннем дворе храма. Длинные серебристые волосы стелятся за ней шлейфом.  
\- И в чём тут надежда? - воинственно вздёргивает подбородок Адальберт.  
Ульрике выдерживает паузу, глядя на него сквозь ресницы, а потом размеренно говорит:  
\- Смерть леди Сюзанны-Джулии фон Винкотт никогда не являлась конечной целью всемогущего Син-о. Наоборот, её душе предстоят великие свершения.  
Боевой запал покидает Адальберта с мучительной медлительностью, а с ним вместе, такое ощущение, уходят и все силы.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с Син-о, - хрипит Адальберт.  
\- Сейчас вы не готовы, лорд фон Гранц, - из стороны в сторону качает головой Ульрике. - Но три дня уединения и поста должны вам помочь.  
В первый день из трёх Адальберт молча сидит у стены отведённой ему кельи. Ему приносят воду, но больше ничего. Заснуть у него не получается.  
Во второй день он изрыгает ругательства и проклятия, обвиняя в случившемся всех, кроме себя самого.  
Третий день застаёт его распростёртым на полу кельи. Адальберт снова молчит, но это другое молчание. Один раз, закрыв глаза, он шёпотом просит об искуплении.  
На четвёртый день дверь кельи отпирается, и Адальберта ведут совершать все очистительные ритуалы, что должно совершить перед тем, как войти во внутреннее святилище храма. Ульрике, увидев его после этого, кивает, подтверждая, что теперь он готов.  
\- Продолжаете ли вы испытывать ненависть к тем, в чьих жилах течёт человеческая кровь, лорд фон Гранц? - спрашивает она.  
Адальберт неопределённо хмыкает. На этот вопрос он не хотел бы отвечать даже себе самому.  
\- Но вы же сейчас живёте среди людей? - поднимает брови Ульрике. - И даже защищаете их?  
Когда Адальберт так ничего и не говорит, она поворачивается к дверям святилища и словно ненароком замечает:  
\- Советую вам хорошо подумать об этом до того, как войдёте.  
Когда Адальберт выходит из этих дверей, на лице у него - целая гамма самых разнообразных чувств. Но он бережно, как самое драгоценное сокровище, сжимает в руках сосуд с мягко сияющим внутри шариком света.  
  
Конраат, лорд Веллер, тоже сминает послание, скреплённое печатью храма Син-о. Там говорится о том, что повелением Син-о лорд фон Гранц освобождается от всех лежащих на нём обвинений и с этого момента находится под защитой. Хорошо, что хотя бы храма, а не лично это объявившего.  
У лорда Веллера на языке вертится много колких слов и вопросов на тему того, чем заслужил такую милость сыпавший пpи их последней встрече проклятьями в адрес существующего порядка Адальберт. Но возможности побеседовать с тем с глазу на глаз нет - верный Йозак прочесал всю страну частым гребнем и фон Гранца не нашёл. Не видели его и в Симароне, и в Калории, и где-либо ещё. Пока барьер не завершён, можно разузнать о таких вещах. Потом будет можно тоже, впрочем: Йозак Гриэ настаивает на том, что надо оставить пару хорошо охраняемых, известных только высшему руководству лазеек, чтобы шпионы имели возможность доносить новости извне.  
Но Адальберт словно исчез с лица земли. И скоро, значит, обратного хода в Синма-коку ему всё равно не будет.  
Закрытие страны. У лорда Веллера у самого порой кружится голова, когда он осознаёт всё, что кроется за этими словами. О таком не приходилось слышать нигде, даже в Сэйса-коку.  
Разумеется, это нелегко в любом из смыслов. Гвендаль неделями, без перерыва на еду и сон, корпел над расчётами, фактически перестраивая всю экономику. Совет Десяти исходил желчью на тему того, на какое время это подорвёт силы всех обладателей марёку. Кое-кто даже присылал протесты против прекращения культурных контактов с другими нациями.  
Но большинство всё это время продолжало быть на стороне лорда Веллера.   
Они с Вольфрамом поссорились на минувшей неделе. Точнее, ссорился в основном Вольфрам, а Конраат молчал. Пока наконец не прекратил излияния о ведущей роли мадзоку в истории негромким замечанием о том, что с тыловых и с передовых позиций эта роль выглядит несколько по-разному. Вольфрам пошёл пятнами и стрелой вылетел из зала.  
Присутствовавшая при этом Сесилия укоризненно заметила, что можно было бы помягче. Но, отдав власть сперва брату, а потом сыну, Ма-о вовсе не стремилась получить это бремя обратно, так что дальше обсуждать тему не стала.  
Сжав кулаки, лорд Веллер заставляет себя думать о том, что всё-таки многие видят пользу, которую приносят его действия. Гвендаль; Гюнтер фон Кляйст; Гизела (хотя ему неприятно говорить с той, кто сообщила ему о смерти Джулии, но он старается не подавать виду); Йозак Гриэ. Это только ближний круг – и это те, кто помогает планам Конраата осуществляться.  
Он ни за что не признается себе, что каждый из эти планов досконально, до последней мелочи проверяет на то, будет ли от них польза мадзоку и не будет ли вреда, из-за того, что в памяти горят высокомерные слова Адальберта.  
«Усомнился в преданности полукровок? Велика беда!».  
При Артеллино лорд Веллер показал всей стране, как велика эта преданность. Сейчас само слово «полукровка» почти не употребляется – в какой-то момент общественное мнение заключило, что главное, чтобы в жилах текла кровь мадзоку, а что ещё там примешается – не важно. Искренне ли в этом уверены или нет, но это лучше, чем было раньше  
Тем не менее, лорд Веллер ежечасно старается доказать, что те слова не имели никакого отношения к действительности.  
Пожалуй, всё же неправильно будет сказать, что он одержим этой целью.  
Просто у него больше нет ничего другого, ради чего стоило бы жить.  
  
Последние дни беременности Сибуи Мико Адальберт несёт вахту в бостонском районе, где она сейчас живёт, как заправский сталкер. Да, значение этого термина ему успели объяснить.  
В тот момент, когда Мико выскакивает на улицу и начинает лихорадочно пытаться поймать такси, оказывается, что такая перестраховка была не напрасной. Как и сумма, выплаченная водителю за дежурство в этот день.  
Адальберт не назвал бы себя специалистом по поведению женщин на последней стадии беременности, но, как ему кажется, щебетать они в этот момент должны бы и поменьше. Особенно с незнакомцами, которые всего-то сказали, что не против отложить свои дела, чтобы таксист сперва отвёз даму в больницу. В течение нескольких минут на Адальберта обрушивается водопад историй из жизни семьи Сибуя и столько же вопросов относительно него самого.  
«Вы немец? Тоже путешествуете? А мы вообще живём в Японии, но вы поняли, наверное. У вас красивый нос, вам говорили? А вы футболист?» - и так далее, и тому подобное.  
Адальберту неловко с ней, хотя он пытается улыбаться в нужных местах, что она находит очаровательным, а он – жизненно необходимым, потому что её муж сказал, что с таким свирепым лицом он похож на разбойника с большой дороги.  
Через некоторое время Адальберт понимает, что Мико просто очень волнуется за будущего ребёнка. И действительно, всё чаще она перескакивает на жалобы о том, что не слишком ли жарко, как это может повлиять на малыша, и насколько страшно, что он родится вдали от дома, не будет ли он из-за этого слабеньким…  
\- Я думаю, у вас не может родиться слабый ребёнок, - он начинает говорить это просто, чтобы утешить, но с удивлением понимает, что искренне так считает. Несмотря на то, что Сибуя Мико – человек, а значит, следующим пристанищем для души Джулии будет полукровка. Прочистив горло, Адальберт продолжает: - Да и рождённые летом вырастают сильными, а сейчас самый разгар лета, июль… - Не зная, что добавить ещё, он замечает: - В моей стране июль называется «юури».  
\- Какое милое название! – хлопает в ладоши Мико. К счастью, они уже почти приехали.  
Адальберт ещё порядком задержится на Земле. Сперва в Бостоне, разумеется: семья Сибуя, похоже, просто притягивает на себя всяческие неприятности, и нельзя же их так бросить. И, хотя Адальберт знает, что не его роль – присматривать сейчас за душой Джулии, он не может противостоять искушению. Поэтому все путешествия в разных странах в конце концов приводят его к месту обитания её нового воплощения.  
Пока, наконец, Ульрике не говорит, что пора бы и вернуться.  
К этому моменту он уже смог признаться себе, что в основе его нелюбви к людям и полукровкам лежала только ревность к Конраату, и ничего больше.  
Пока Адальберта не было в Синма-коку, барьер завершили. Правда, под угрозой проклятия Син-о один из мадзоку, накладывавших чары, оставил лазейку и сообщил о ней храму. В замке Клятвы-на-крови о ней не знают.  
Поэтому Адальберт, хотя ему предоставили жилище при храме, возвращается в человеческую деревню, в которой жил раньше. Правда, в Синма-коку он тоже часто заглядывает – ожидая новостей о будущем Ма-о.  
В один из таких визитов он встречает Вольфрама. Тот с мрачным видом прискакал к храму и кружит неподалёку, а Адальберт как раз часом раньше подумал, что ветка одного из деревьев в округе – отличное место для полуденной сиесты.  
\- Что здесь забыл третий сын? – со смешком окликает он Вольфрама. Тот в изумлении вскидывает голову – и, не иначе как из-за того же изумления, искренне выдыхает:  
\- Я тебя искал!  
\- Меня? – приподнимает брови Адальберт. У него ленивое добродушное настроение, и даже нервные принцы не способны это изменить.  
\- Значит, Гриэ был прав, говоря, что шпионы тебя видели! – нетерпеливо хлопает себя по бедру Вольфрам. – И что? Ты собираешься поднимать восстание против Веллера или нет?  
Адальберт чуть не падает с ветки.  
\- Мы говорим о твоём старшем брате, том, который Регент при вашей общей матери? – приняв сидячее положение, усмехается он.  
\- Он мне не брат! – вспыхивает Вольфрам. – Он полукровка! И предаёт интересы мадзоку! Почему мы должны прятаться за стеной, как будто совершили что-то постыдное? С мадзоку же всё в мире и началось!  
\- А. – Почесав в голове, Адальберт спрыгивает на землю. – Знаешь что, третий сын, я тоже не в восторге от идеи с барьером, признаюсь тебе честно… Но давай-ка ещё раз обсудим вопрос полукровок.  
\- Что тут обсуждать? – брезгливо морщится Вольфрам. – Разве не ты сам…  
\- С тех пор я поумнел, - улыбается Адальберт.  
  
Войдя в комнату, Гвендаль видит, что Конраат лежит на софе, закинув ноги в сапогах на подлокотник. Мундир Регента полурасстёгнут, каштановые пряди прилипли к шее, рука закрывает глаза.  
\- Гвен, ты? – не меняя позы, спрашивает лорд Веллер.  
\- Да. – Гвендаль отходит к окну и стоит там, заложив руки за спину.  
\- Слышал о Вольфраме?  
\- Да.   
\- Уйти к Адальберту, надо же… - горько смеётся Конраат. – Я даже и не знал, что он настолько меня ненавидит.  
На эти слова Гвендаль предпочитает не отвечать.  
Конраат встаёт и тоже подходит к окну, упираясь в стекло ладонью и лбом.   
\- Я принёс один только раздор в семью, да? – слышит Гвендаль обращённый к нему тихий вопрос. Искоса посмотрев на брата, лорд фон Вольтер сдержанно говорит:  
\- Я считаю, что то, что ты делаешь, – правильно. Либо так, либо война, а сейчас мы к новой войне не готовы.  
\- Вольфрам, похоже, не согласен, - вздыхает лорд Веллер.  
\- Вольфрам ещё молод. Позже он поймёт, что во славу предков мы не обязаны отправлять на бойню цвет наших войск.  
\- Как жаль, что тогда главнокомандующим был не ты… - снова вздыхает Конраат.  
По сравнению с более массивно сложенным Гвендалем он всегда казался худощавым, но сейчас от него осталась одна тень, а круги под глазами не сходят которую неделю.  
Проект с барьером всем дался нелегко, но есть же, как считает Гвендаль, пределы того, насколько можно себя загонять… Он не знает, кому и что стремится доказать его брат, работая вот так вот на износ, но он вполне отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что Конраат – лучшая альтернатива из тех, что есть, а значит, нельзя дать ему свалиться.  
Если бы ещё Вольфрам об этом подумал прежде, чем с мальчишеским шиком уходить в оппозицию…  
\- Ты выглядишь нездоровым. Я пришлю к тебе Гизелу, - сообщает Гвендаль.  
Лорд Веллер равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
Последнее время ему легче говорить с Гизелой, но он не понимает её мотивации. И заботы о нём.  
\- Вы слишком переутомляетесь, Ваше Высочество, - говорит Гизела, закончив осмотр. – Этого не может выдержать ни один организм, даже такой закалённый, как ваш.  
\- Было бы у меня марёку – выдержал бы, - замечает лорд Веллер, исподтишка наблюдая за её реакцией. В конце концов, как бы ни поменялось отношение к полукровкам (что всё-таки легче благодаря тому, что большая часть их погибла под Артеллино…), только что он вслух признался в том, что испокон веков считалось в Синма-коку позором.  
Гизела задумчиво прикусывает губу.  
\- Навряд ли, - наконец выносит вердикт она. – Вы и стихию бы такими темпами истощили. Но это вопрос, который я хотела бы с Вами обсудить, Ваше Высочество: поскольку нельзя сказать точно, что в будущем на вас никогда не будут совершать покушения обладатели марёку или хоорёку, не хотели бы Вы задуматься о защите от этого? Можно было бы создать артефакт, в котором было бы сосредоточено марёку, из которой Вы могли бы черпать при необходимости…  
\- Какое тебе до меня дело? – перебивает её Конраат.  
\- Простите? – растерянно смотрит она на него.   
Он нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой:  
\- Я могу понять твоего отца или Гвена – они политики, им важен не столько я, сколько то, что я предлагаю. Но ты же тоже солдат, не больше. Так что ты обо мне заботишься? Или скажешь, что тебе всегда было всё равно, что мой отец – человек?  
Удивлённо слушавшая его Гизела на этом моменте подбирается и твёрдо отчеканивает:  
\- Я никогда не судила о ком-то по крови, что в нём течёт. Мне жаль, что Вы так обо мне подумали, Ваше Высочество.  
\- Не судила?.. – Конраат останавливается, поражённый внезапной догадкой. – Погоди… так ты?.. – решительно взяв Гизелу за плечо, он наклоняется к её губам, уверенный, что понял, что ей нужно.  
\- Нет! – от неожиданности она отталкивает его в полную силу, как врага, и лорд Веллер отлетает к софе. – Прошу меня простить, - быстро кланяется, придя в себя, Гизела. – Я не собиралась нападать, Ваше Высочество. Но Вы неправильно поняли. Я забочусь о Вас не поэтому. – С каждой фразой она отступает к выходу. – Заботиться о Вас меня попросила дорогая мне подруга, и я выполняю данное ей обещание. – Уже находясь в дверях, она тихо добавляет: - Не оскорбляйте её память.  
Оставшись один, лорд Веллер срывает с шеи кулон, как будто тот его душит, и замахивается, чтобы швырнуть им в стену.  
Но в середине движения его рука замирает.  
  
Сибуя Юури, попав в деревню мадзоку, вызывает там настоящий переполох: ведь почти двадцать лет никто в округе не видел новых лиц. Чёрные глаза и чёрные волосы намекают местным, что всё более чем в порядке, но сразу поверить в воплощение легенды трудно. К счастью, именно сейчас Регент в этих краях, и можно позвать его, чтобы он разобрался, что же это за диво дивное…  
Лорд Веллер хмурится, увидев мальчишку, бормочущего что-то непонятное. Но Син-о ясно дал понять, что Ма-о, который придёт на смену Сесилии, в прошлой жизни жил в Синма-коку. Поэтому Регент кладёт ему на лоб правую руку – на ней перстень, в котором заключена марёку – и вызывает память о нужном языке.  
Юури видит перед собой хмурого бледного человека с каштановыми волосами до плеч, который, к тому же, смотрит на него с заметной неприязнью. Причины этого Юури неясны, но он рад, что теперь хотя бы понимает чужую речь. Правда, он-то думает, что это как раз все перешли на японский.  
\- Не говорите чепухи, - сухо возражает ему лорд Веллер. – Это язык Синма-коку, страны, в которой вы рассчитываете стать Ма-о.  
\- Чего? – Юури никто в известность об этих планах ещё не поставил, но Регент в тот момент уверен, что он притворяется. – Синма-коку? Ма-о? Кто вы такой?!..  
Регенту эта игра не доставляет удовольствия, но он представляется:  
\- Конраат, лорд Веллер.  
\- Кон- раа… - для Юури имя звучит неудобно и непривычно, но он, просветлев, подбирает более знакомый вариант: - Конрад?  
Лорд Веллер удивлённо моргает: так его ещё никто не называл. Но прежде, чем он успевает решить, как к этому относиться, раздаётся стук копыт, и в деревню буквально влетают всадники, возглавляемые Адальбертом.  
\- Юури! – кричит тот и с облегчением видит, что тот, кого он зовёт, цел и невредим. – Юури. – Не спуская глаз с Регента, он подаёт коня ближе и протягивает руку. – Забирайся, и я тебя отсюда увезу.  
\- Адальберт фон Гранц! – шипит разъярённый Регент.  
\- Ваше Высочество! – насмешливо салютует ему Адальберт. – То есть уже – Ваша Светлость, мы все помним, что Сесилия уже отреклась, правда?..  
\- Что здесь происходит? – безуспешно пытается понять хоть что-то Юури.  
Лорд Веллер выхватывает меч из ножен – но Адальберт не спешит сделать того же.  
\- Защита храма Син-о, - с улыбкой напоминает он.  
\- Трус, - сплёвывает Регент.  
\- Но не первый среди трусов, Веллер. Не первый. – Адальберт рискует перевести взгляд на Юури, и тон его смягчается: - Сир. Езжайте со мной, пока не подоспел его эскорт. В храме вам всё объяснят.  
Поставленный перед таким выбором, Юури предпочитает отправиться с тем, чей меч остался в ножнах.  
\- Кто это был? – спрашивает он по дороге, трясясь в седле за Адальбертом.  
\- Лютенбергский лев, - улыбается тот.  
\- Лев?! – Юури изумлённо оглядывается. – А выглядел, как человек…  
Адальберт с удовольствием хохочет, откинув голову.  
\- Сир, многое в мире выглядит не тем, чем является, - нравоучительно говорит он. – Но в данном случае и Конраат, и я – не люди, а мадзоку.  
Объяснять Юури все коллизии придётся ещё долго, но Адальберт на это не в обиде – этой встречи он ждал пятнадцать лет и сейчас наслаждается каждой её минутой.  
А вот Вольфрама пробивает на старые заблуждения. Неизвестно, что он там себе навоображал, какого-такого Ма-о, который поведёт доблестную армию в славный бой, но начало общения с явным мальчишкой его разочаровывает. Настолько, что, когда они втроём с Юури садятся ужинать, он начинает отпускать нелицеприятные замечания о людях вообще и матери Юури в частности.  
Адальберт едва успевает перехватить руку нового Ма-о, уже занесённую для пощёчины.  
\- Сир, подождите, - пытается он объяснить что-то Юури, чьё возмущение обрушилось теперь уже на него самого. – Дайте я вам сперва кое-что расскажу о наших традициях… А Вольфрам, - пронизывающий взгляд в сторону виновника инцидента, - извинится, я сказал,  _извинится_.  
Вольфрам фыркает через нос, но в конце концов их удаётся помирить. Видимо, третий сын всё-таки продолжает надеяться на маленькую, но победоносную войну. Адальберт не спешит возражать ему по этому пункту – тут уже всё будет зависеть от желаний самого Юури, это теперь ему решать. Главное сейчас – подготовить его к въезду в замок Клятвы-на-крови, встрече с Советом Десяти и особенно с Регентом. Воле Син-о не посмеют не подчиниться, но сюрпризы могут быть всякие.  
Краткая лекция о нравах и обычаях Синма-коку, впрочем, не помешает Юури на следующий день поднять столовый нож, сброшенный лордом Веллером, и тем самым принять вызов на дуэль.  
Но это уже совсем другая история.  
  
3-5.06. 2010


End file.
